Mass Mining
Mass Mining is a dangerous and power-using type of mining. It is VERY dangerous and VERY expensive. Needed Materials •Oil Spout •Redstone wires (If using redpower or Project:Red) •Scaffolding (If using Ic2) •Blocks of any type, preferably wood •Ladders (If done on survival) •Stone Waterproof Pipes •Buildcraft Pump •Tanks •Redstone Engines •Activator (Lever or Redstone Torch) •Wooden Waterproof Pipes •Levers •Cobblestone Waterproof Pipes •Combustion Engines •Refineries •Landmarks •Obsidian •Quarry •Gold Conductive Pipe •Wood Conductive Pipe •Diamond Pipe •Chests (A lot) •Glowstone •Signs (Optional) •Teleport Pipes (Optional) Tutorial • TOWER • Find an oil spout that is UNDERWATER. swim down to the ocean floor and place glowstone blocks at each corner of the spout. It can be on each side or corner, but preferably corner. Build a straight line up from the glowstone, with any block of your choice, up to just above the top of the spout. Then connect them together so you should have a 3x3 doughnut around the top spout bit of oil. Place a pump directly above the top oil block. Connect four redstone engines, one on each side of it, to the pump. Make sure that a lever or redstone torch is powering the engines. Place a wooden waterproof pipe on top of the pump block and connect a redstone engine to it as well. Make sure this engine is powered too. Personally, I would use levers so then i can turn the oil derrick on and off. If you do this on survival, make sure ladders are up to the derrick. If you use redpower, only have one lever for all the engines and connect them with wires. If using Ic2, the blocks creating the tower should be scaffolding. • FILTRATION • On land, or a platform, place three tanks next to each other in a straight line. Build them up as high as you want, depending on how much you want to mine. Two tanks will be connected to the wooden pipe on the tower, preferably through cobblestone waterproof pipes. If water begins getting piped to the tanks, disconnect the pipe and pipe the water into the third tank. You should have two tanks for oil and one for water. • REFINERY (ALL THREE TANKS MUST BE FULL FOR THIS STEP) • Place wooden waterproof pipes connected to the three tanks. Connect redstone engines to each pipe and make sure they are powered by a LEVER ONLY! Place four combustion engines in a straight line one block apart, all facing up. Connect one tank of oil to the bottom of each engine, using stone waterproof pipes. Connect the tank of water to the front of each engine using cobblestone waterproof pipes. Place a refinery atop each engine. Connect the last tank of oil to each refinery using stone waterproof pipes. Going upwards, the pipes should go Stone-Cobblestone-Stone. Dig a hole down between each refinery. Place a lever between the left two engines and another between the right two engines. There should be no hole between the two middle engines/refineries. • TRANSPORT • Connect a wooden waterproof pipe to the back of each refinery. Power each of these with a redstone engine and lever or redstone torch. connect pipes to each wooden waterproof pipe, the order, going across, should go stone-cobblestone-stone-cobblestone. Connect each pipe to a four-block-high tank. Make sure each of these pipes DO NOT TOUGH EACH OTHER. Make sure one side of the tank is not connected to a pipe. Connect a wooden waterproof pipe to the unoccupied side and have a redstone engine and LEVER attached to it. Pipe this using any waterproof pipe (Stone or Cobblestone, but only those two) and pipe it up to near where you want to mass mine. • POWER PLANT • Using the derrick technique, pump up water. Place six combustion engines in a straight line, all two blocks apart. Connect the pumped water to each one as well as the pipe from the previous step, that was connected to the single 4-block high tank. This set of engines should be placed on a large obsidian platform. A one-block-high obsidian wall should act as a fence around this platform. Have the platform floating in the air, i recommend so if all goes south, the map shouldn't blow up. Connect wooden conductive pipes to the top of each engine then golden conductive pipes should connect to all of the wooden conductive pipes. connect a lever to each combustion engine, preferably in a place where it activated both the combustion and redstone engines. • MASS MINER • Where you want to mass mine, lets say a volcano, build a tower up each corner of what you want to mine. Place landmark on top of each tower and at the bottom. Make sure that each landmark is in line with all the others. Right click on a landmark, and it should create a red beam to each landmark. Place a quarry directly next to one of the landmarks, but not inside the 3D shape. The golden conductive pipe should connect to this quarry. Place a wooden transport pipe on top of the quarry block and connect a redstone engine that is powered by a LEVER. • STORAGE • Using stone transport pipes and diamond pipes, create a sorting system connected to the wooden pipe atop the quarry. Have a chest called 'stone' for example and have like stone, cobblestone, stone bricks, moss stone, marble, basalt, etc going into it. All Done The oil will be sent to the engines for fuel and water for coolant, so it wont blow up. The other tank of oil will fill up the refineries, which will be powered by the engines. The fuel produced will go to the single tank and then to the power plant where it will be converted to electricity. Water will also go to the power plant for coolant. The electricity will power the mass miner of any size or shape and the mined materials will be categorized and sorted into chests. Optional I recommend placing signs everywhere saying what each thing is and what it does. If you really want to challenge yourself, once things exit the diamond pipe have them enter a teleport pipe and teleport into teleport pipes under chests so you can have a chest storage room really far away or secretly hidden. Category:Buildcraft